lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Sheik
Basic Information Stats :Name: Sheik :Username: shadow-sheikah :Series: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time :Played by: Trippie :Age: Physical; approximately 18. Actual; approximately 6 or 7. :Height: 5'5"/165cm :Weight: :Hair: Blonde :Eyes: Red :Wings: Dull Gray :Occupation: Guardian of Princess Zelda and the Wisdom Triforce, Guide to the Hero of Time, Traitor Spy for Gandondorf :Point in Canon: Just after teaching Link the Nocturne of Shadow and sending him to the Shadow Temple to assist Impa. Abilities TBA Weaknesses TBA Personality Outwardly, he tries to appear friendly, if a bit socially inept. Even so, he tends to be cold, distant, and oftentimes unforgiving when wronged. He often keeps to himself, preferring his solitude to the company of others. He still understands the need for companionship, however, and seeks it out when given the opportunity to do so. When provoked, he can be somewhat antagonistic, particularly if it's by someone he's not overly fond of. He seems to have an easier time communicating his thoughts and emotions through music, rather than words, and he can often be found playing his lyre on some rooftop or tree around the village. Character History Canon Zelda was originally raised in Hyrule Castle as the daughter of the King of Hyrule. Mother's whereabouts are unknown, and is presumed dead. Much of her early life consists of training in courtly duties, formal behaviour, music, and other similar subjects required of those of royal lineage and blood. Around age 7, Zelda began experiencing prophetic dreams and visions. This ability has remained mostly unrecognized by her father. This ability has been recognized by her nursemaid and caretaker, Impa of the Sheikah tribe, however. At age 10, she experienced a prophetic vision that foretold of the Gerudo King's treachery toward the crown and of the child, Link, bearing a green emerald from the forest. She later meets Link, when he sneaks into the castle courtyard, and proceeds to send him on a quest to retrieve the three Spiritual Stones that open the gateway to the Sacred Realm. Before Link is able to complete the quest, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King, leads an attack on Hyrule Castle, forcing Zelda to flee, but not before she is able to pass the Ocarina of Time into Link's care. She then spends the next several years in exile. During this time, she approaches Impa, and requests that she be disguised as a Sheikah boy to avoid capture by Ganondorf. Impa agrees to the proposal, and puts Zelda's consciousness to sleep. The magical disguise, Sheik, is then created, using the combined powers of Impa's magic and the power of the Wisdom Triforce. Sheik's first years are spent training in the ways of the Sheikah tribe, learning the histories of Hyrule, and the melodies and songs necessary for Link to complete his quest as the Hero of Time. Sheik eventually developed his own personality and mind, separate from that of Zelda's. He had little time for socialization, and as a result, failed to learn appropriate behaviour when among other people. Once his training was complete, he was sent to serve Ganondorf, under the belief that if he hid at the breast of the enemy, Zelda would never be found. Sheik feeds Ganondorf the story that he is a descendant of the Sheikah that betrayed the Royal Family in the past, and had only returned when he heard of the collapse. Ganondorf, though wary, accepts his services, believing Sheik is seeking revenge for past wrongdoings. Sheik spends another several years earning Ganondorf's trust, and is eventually assigned the task of finding Princess Zelda before she and the Hero of Time meet. Seven years after the invasion of Hyrule Castle and resulting chaos, Link, the Hero of Time, awakens from his enchanted sleep in the Sacred Realm, and Sheik begins his second assigned task of guiding him on his journey to awaken the Sages. Sheik begins to play the role of a double agent, leaking information to both parties and successfully avoiding suspicion. Sheik had just completed giving Link instruction to go to the Shadow Temple at his time of capture. Luceti TBA Relationships Canon :Link: Before Luceti, Sheik had guided him on his journey to awaken the Sages. He had always stayed just out of the boy's reach, always leaving him with the words "we'll meet again". Link arrived in Luceti the day before Sheik's second kidnapping, and so, when they finally met again, Sheik was surprised by the level of concern and friendliness that Link displayed toward him. The two had started to build a friendship, but it was ultimately destroyed after Ruto's return from a kidnapping when Link had walked out on helping her at the clinic and simply disappeared. Sheik heard no word of him, and grew bitter about the events that had taken place. :Later, when Link returned, Sheik was at first cold toward the boy, but eventually learned that somehow, the Hero of Hyrule was different than he had been previously. He relented his harsh attitude and resumed his role as "guide" to the Hero of Time. He remained distant from Link up until the two were captured by the Malnosso and endured captivity together. Sheik learned that he did truly care for Link, and his previous bitterness toward him disappeared. Again, Link was taken from him. :Now with Link returned a third time, Sheik is beginning to grow weary of the cycle of seeing Link, growing close, then having him disappear, and is attempting to try and remain distant. He can't keep himself from caring for Link, though, and like before, Sheik is beginning to grow close to him again. Luceti Friends :Duo Maxwell: One of the very first people that Sheik encountered upon his arrival in Luceti. At first, Sheik couldn’t stand the guy, believing him to be an idiot that chose to bother him. After a couple conversations, mostly consisting of things that Sheik either couldn’t or wouldn’t understand, he became more tolerant of him. Eventually Duo's stubborn persistence won Sheik over. Upon Duo's discovery and subsequent decoding of some coded papers left behind by the Malnosso, Duo learned of Sheik's origins. Fueled by that knowledge, Duo's insistence that Sheik learn to live for himself only increased. Sheik spent much time with Duo after that, learning from him to live for himself despite everything he'd been taught by Impa. Because of this, the two eventually formed a close friendship, not unlike the kind one would consider brotherly. Over the course of the two years Sheik has been in Luceti, they've been through a lot together. Sheik cares for Duo immensely, and if asked, would do virtually anything for him. :Hijiri Minase: Sheik and Hijiri initially bonded over their liking of music, through a chance meeting over the journal communication system. When Sheik later learned that Hijiri was involved with Duo, he became more interested in being more friendly with the musician. Being around Hijiri has, in part, helped Sheik to relax more, and the two have formed a solid friendship. After Sheik's death, he's been sharing bedspace with him and Duo, which has helped in making the two already close friends become that much closer. :Rikku: Sheik offered her a place to stay after her arrival in Luceti and they had been living together until Sheik's second kidnapping. Sheik learned rather quickly that she likes to talk. While at first, he mostly avoided conversation with her, he’d started to realize that not talking to the people he’s living with, probably wasn’t the best of ideas. He’d mostly gotten used to her presence and would even talk to her on occasion. :She disappeared from Luceti for a while and when she returned, she didn't remember her previous stay. Sheik again offered to let her live with him, which she accepted. It was easier for Sheik to get used to living with her the second time around, and willingly befriended her. Sheik surprised himself in how quickly he grew to care for her despite the fact that she once irritated the hell out of him with her persistent questions. Over time, Sheik grew to love her, and tried his best to keep her happy, despite being quite awkward and rather uncomfortable with the new, formerly unknown emotions. He learned to express his love for her freely rather than attempting to force restraint upon himself, and spent many hours simply enjoying her company. :After she disappeared the second time, Sheik learned the pain of loss in an entirely new way. He has little hope of her returning the way she had been when he'd seen her last, and in order to remember her and his time with her, he now keeps a couple of beaded braids in his hair in imitation of the braids she used to wear. :Sheena Fujibayashi: While Sheena may not be one of Sheik's closest friends, he's found he can trust his fellow ninja quite a bit, particularly when he finds himself incapacitated in some manner or other (which happens more often than he'd care to admit). He sees a lot of strength in her, even if she herself appears uncertain at times, and he admires her for that. Perhaps because of his admiration, he's developed a bit of a crush, although it's highly unlikely he even notices, and will therefore never act on it. He still keeps the little mirror she'd given him while he was in the mind and body of a child, and she in the mindset of a snobby noble. :Tsuzuki Asato: Much like with Hijiri, after he met Tsuzuki, Sheik took to him easily, finding his general disposition agreeable and pleasant. Though Sheik does not trust easily, he finds himself letting his guard down around Tsuzuki, although part of this may be due to his once insufferable pride taking far too many blows during his stay in Luceti. Sheik often wonders how and why someone like him seems to get along so easily with Hisoka, who appears to keep everyone at arm's length at the very least. Neutral :Hisoka Kurosaki: Sheik really wants to hate Hisoka, but finds himself unable to nowadays. Instead, Sheik holds some level of respect for the boy. This shift in Sheik's attitude came about as a result of the realization that even though Hisoka is incredibly abrasive and hard to deal with, he's really not that bad of a guy in the end. It's thanks in part to Hisoka, after all, that while Tsuzuki was possessed by the demon, Sargatanas, he avoided being killed a second time. Sheik hasn't spoken to him since then, although there's a faint desire to offer some kind of thanks at some point in time. Maybe. Sheik hasn't really decided on that matter yet. Even though he's a little more tolerant, Sheik doesn't want much to do with the boy even now. Negative :Yuber: Not a whole lot provokes Sheik to a violent rage anymore. Yuber is one of the few souls that's managed to drag out the much darker side of the Sheikah. During the monster invasion, after Yuber had gone on a bit of a murder spree, Sheik, with Link and the summons Verius and Ho-oh had gone on a hunt for the demon in order to end the deaths and chaos caused by him. This ultimately led to Yuber's death, with Link dealing the killing blows. Since then, Sheik's been keeping an eye on Yuber's activities, knowing full well he and Link have made themselves targets for revenge. Category:Characters